Talk:Truth-Seeking Ball
New Chapter 665 Well, as of this new chapter, last page, Obito has used this technique using the Yin-Yang that makes up Black Zetsu. Obviously he's no longer the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, so it can't just require the Ten-Tails' chakra to use, but any source of Yin-Yang chakra. Thoughts? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :It looked like he used some of Black Zetsu to make an orb, and he had his hand through Madara's chest. This is confusing. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :We can't be sure if he was using Black Zetsu to create the orb. It looks like he could just be forcing Black Zetsu off of his arm to regain control of it, and we can't rule out that he may still be using Ten-Tails' chakra somehow, since he was touching Madara at the time.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::While I'd say Obito could do it only because he's touching Madara's body, I suggest we wait the next chapter before putting any trivia.--JOA20 (talk) 07:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC) To be on the safe side, we could call this "Malleable Chakra Spheres" or something to that extent, since at the very least, being Ten-Tails' current jinchuriki isn't a requirement to use this.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:44, February 19, 2014 (UTC) yeah, as evident that how Obito was able to re-materialize his shakujō --141elitesupermegamode (talk) 08:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) You all jump to conclusions, he has his hand in Madara's gut and is likely absorbing the chakra, nothing to do with BZ--Elveonora (talk) 11:04, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I wanted to say that the Mallebale Chakra doesn't require Ten-Tails' jinchuriki when I saw the end of the chapter. But honestly, Elveonora has a point. He has his hand stuck in Madara's chest, then he started forming the Malleable Chakra. So for this, I would say wait of next chapter.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, like honestly, Malleable Chakra is 4 or more natures (+ additional/optional YYR) used with Shinju's chakra and BZ is Madara's will incarnate. You guys racists, not two blacks alike!!!--Elveonora (talk) 12:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) For now, what I understand is happening is that Obito is syphoning the Ten-Tails' chakra from Madara to make the shakujō. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : Except that the panels explicitly show him turning the black material from Black Zetsu, on his arm, into the orb, which then turns into the shakujō. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:40, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say so. In my opinion he simply is suppressing Black Zetsu, the orb is unrelated mass. I mean, he made a staff, wouldn't have that taken more BZ mass if that were true? We don't know until next chapter I suppose--Elveonora (talk) 17:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: True, we can wait, but I think you lot are forgetting that "suppressing Black Zetsu" isn't exactly a very smart idea for him, since Black Zetsu is kinda the thing keeping him alive. And you can literally see the black ooze coming off of him and turning into the orbs. But I suppose the majority won't be convinced until they're shown flat out that stabbing your hand into someone's chest doesn't let you use their bijū. Next week it is >_< ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Since Black Zetsu is a jinchuuriki of Kurama and Obito gained control over Black Zetsu, wouldn't that make Obito the jinchuuriki? So that should kinda keep him alive I guess. And I see it differently. You see, it looks like Obito simply rolled up his BZ sleeve and there's the orb next to it. we don't see the two connected and the former turning into latter--Elveonora (talk) 18:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) What we saw was the BZ material receding, that doesn't mean it's being turned into the staff. The BZ mass didn't travel from his arm to the space above his hand, the chakra there simply appeared. I wouldn't say that Obito is the host of Yin Kurama. He maybe be in control of the host, but isn't himself the host. Omnibender - Talk - 18:17, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra is called Ringa? In chapter 666, Madara was shooting black orbs at Obito and Kakashi which was the Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra but he called them "Ringa". Is this true or is it some misunderstanding? :/ Oh yeah, I read chapter 666 again but from a different website and instead of Ringa, it was Limbo. What the heck is going on? --DetectiveDuckling (talk) 11:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Just wait for the raws. Then Seelentau-senpai will take care of it.--JOA20 (talk) 11:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::But, the Ringa is different than another similarly named techinque? --Pat141elite (talk) 11:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Even then, Madara said he wouldn't use Ringa on Obito as he needed the Rinnegan. Then he threw two chakra spheres at them. So it's safe to assume that the chakra spheres are not Ringa, whatever that is.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Its rinbo. The translation on mp and mr is off. Read the ms version. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :This. Seelentau 愛議 18:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu In chapter 643, Naruto declares that the technique is Senjutsu, stating that "The toads' attacks are called Senjutsu, in other words they use Natural Energy. Now that I think about it, when I sensed the Juubi's power it felt like Natural Energy. Maybe you can fight Natural Energy using Natural Energy..." He effectively clarifies that his Senjutsu attacks can counteract the Ten-Tail's own Malleable Chakra, which is also apparently Senjutsu/Natural Energy-Based. Skarrj (talk) 07:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :He said that the Ten-Tails is natural energy, not the chakra weapons. Seelentau 愛議 08:14, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Really TT's Chakra? Was this special Chakra ever attributed to being the TT's Jinchūriki? I know how this sounds, but seeing Obito using the Chakra orbs without being the TT's Jinchūriki made me think that it's not really the TT's chakra. This is furthermore supported by the fact that it's described as a super-advanced nature and later as YYR. It has to do with the control over the TT, yes, but I doubt that it's actually the TT's very own Chakra. Seelentau 愛議 11:11, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I am very unsure when and where it was called the Ten-Tails' chakra. But having access to Ten-Tails is defiantly needed to create/use them.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:27, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::And yet, Obito did it without being a Jinchuriki. Seelentau 愛議 11:50, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::He also stuck his hand in Madara and drained chakra from him. Up until that point, he had no Chakra Spheres. Then hand in chest and he sucked (ha ha!) and boom, Chakra Spheres.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Basically what I mean is Ten-Tails' chakra is needed, being the jinchuriki is not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:06, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::He didn't drain Madara's Chakra. He drained the Biju and Hashirama's Senchakra. Seelentau 愛議 13:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::/shrug perhaps. But observations speak for themselves. Until he had his hand in Madara's stomach, he had no chakra sphere. Then hand in gut and boom, chakra sphere, producing the same weapon he wielded when he was the Ten-Tails jinchuriki and in the same manner. So from that, unless you wish to avoid a logical conclusion, he got Ten-Tails chakra from Madara.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:20, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Again, those black orbs where never stated to be TT's chakra, if I recall correctly (and I tend to do that). So that means if the orbs weren't made of TT's chakra the first time, there's the possibilty they aren't made from it this time. This leaves us with two other options: Either Obito used the Biju's chakra, but I doubt that, since they're for Naruto, who's missing those two chakras yet. Or Obito used Hashirama's Senchakra, which is likely, but I don't believe it to be true, since there's another third possibility which we haven't paid attention to: Kuro Zetsu's vanishing at the same time the orb was formed. I know most people say that he fled because of how dangerous the orb is, but that mustn't be necessarily true. If you don't want to touch a dangerous object, you wouldn't retreat one finger at a time, would you? But Kuro Zetsu basically did that. That's why I assume that Obito formed the orb out of Kuro Zetsu, meaning it has nothing to do with the TT's chakra. Seelentau 愛議 13:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) So that assumes Madara is just a jackhole who could have made the Chakra Spheres at any time, but choose not to until he was the Ten-Tails jinchuriki when they could have been used at any time before to devastating effect? That seems perfectly logical and I am being very sarcastic. Obviously we know very little specifically about the chakra spheres, save that until someone did something with the Ten-Tails they weren't an issue. Whether or not they are the jinchuriki or not seems irrelevant, or what they are made with. The only constant and I'm sure you are going to come up with a slew of reasons to tell me this is wrong, but as I am saying this before you, the only constant between the use of the Orbs was contact with the Ten-Tails jinchuriki, be it being the jinchurki, or sticking your hand in his gut.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Also I foresee this going nowhere so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut on this matter for now. Others need to respond, and no that does not mean just go about with whatever changes you may have in mind if they don't because this discussion will still be "live".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:58, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's the only constant, yes. But as I mentioned earlier, I don't deny that the orbs have something to do with the Ten-Tails. I'm only saying that they're most likely not made of its Chakra. And I'm not the windmill, I'm the wind that moves it. Or at least I try to. In the end, it's up to you regular editors. Seelentau 愛議 14:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh to that? Nah I don't think its specifically the Ten-Tails chakra. I don't think the Ten-Tails has...unique chakra anyway. But that's just my interpretation.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC)